


No One Can Rewrite The Stars

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Hearts, Denial, Desire, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: As a child, she had always been taught that the Galra were the enemy. Now, thousands of years later, she finds herself facing inner turmoil as she questions whether or not she should allow herself to fall in love with Lotor, or follow what’s been written in the stars.





	No One Can Rewrite The Stars

She had always admired the stars.

Back on Altea when she couldn't sleep, she would often sneak out of the Castle and stare at the stars, laying in the field of juniberries that grew in the area around it. After stargazing for a while, she would either head back inside before her parents caught her, or she would fall asleep in the juniberry field, much to her mother's chagrin. Looking back, she would laugh, yet it wasn't a completely happy laugh. The stars brought back memories of her father, and how he had created Voltron. The stars were now something full of beauty, but full of sorrow as well, for her.

She hadn't stargazed in a while, but now that things were finally starting to work themselves out, she had time to look up and gaze at the night sky, even if it was at the expense of leaving the party that the citizens of planet Aulia had arranged for their most recent victory over the Galra. She had a lot to think about, and most of it involved a certain newly crowned Emperor that she had slowly started falling for.

Yes, she had started falling for Lotor. Lotor, the son of Zarkon, the person who had killed her father. Lotor, the one who had attacked her and the Paladins various times before he proposed an alliance between the two groups. Lotor, the one who understood her on levels that no one else could. Lotor, the one who only cared to learn more about his Altean heritage than to conquer the universe. 

Instead of conquering the universe, he had somehow managed to conquer her heart. She hated to admit it, but Lotor had managed to tear the walls that she had so desperately tried to keep up. He was the only one who understood her on levels that no one else could, and the one who she had also fallen for. 

It was no secret that the two had a thing for each other. The ‘accidental’ hand holding was evidence enough, and their constant need to be around one another was also something that aroused suspicion in each of the Paladins, including Matt himself. Everyone could tell that they wanted each other, even if no one dared to say it out loud. 

Some things are better left unsaid, she mused. 

“What are you doing out here all alone?”

Allura’s eyes widened and she let out an involuntary shriek of surprise, whipping her head around to face the speaker. “Don’t do that!” She hissed, clutching her chest. 

“My apologies,” Lotor said, amusement clear in his tone. “I didn’t realize that I would startle you.”

“Well you did,” she replied, crossing her arms. “What are you here? You’re supposed to be socializing with the people and securing an alliance.”

“I could say the same for you,” he responded, crossing his own arms in front of his chest. “Besides, I don’t think the people here really like me that much.” He arched a brow, noticing her frown. What troubles you? Is it me?” 

“No no, it’s not you.” She sighed, taking a seat on the balcony. She propped her elbows up on her thighs, letting her head fall onto her knuckles while she picked at the fabric of her dress with her other free hand. “There’s just...something that’s been bothering me, that’s all.”

Lotor frowned. “Was it because of what that Auliasian said about us standing close to one another?” Noticing how she tensed up, he let out a small sigh, taking a seat on the balcony next to her. “You know that he’s just a narrow minded soul, right?”

“He could just be a ‘narrow minded soul’ like you say, but that doesn’t change the fact that what he said is what most people think about us.” Allura frowned, her eyes downcast. “You know it too.”

“All I know is that no matter what the people say, I want to be with you.”

Allura scoffed. “Did you not just hear what the Auliasian said? He called us ‘disgusting’ and ‘a disgrace’ simply because I was standing by your side. If that’s someone’s reaction to us standing side by side, imagine what the comments would be if we were to announce that we were something more than allies.”

“Why should that matter?” Lotor uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides, turning around to face Allura with a perplexed expression. “Why should we be influenced by what they say? If they don’t accept our relationship, then we could just–”

“You don’t understand, do you?” She interrupted, her tone harsh. “We are leaders, Lotor. I represent Voltron, and you represent the entire Galra empire. Don’t you see? If the two most important leaders in the universe are hated by everyone simply by being together, then there would be war everywhere. There would be nowhere for us to be in peace, because everyone would hate us. Our reputation would be tarnished.”

“I don’t care if my reputation is ruined,” Lotor snapped, reaching a hand out and placing it on Allura’s arm. “All I care about is being with you.”

“We can’t,” she whispered, inching away from him. “Don’t you see? It’s not written in the stars.”

“The stars?” Lotor echoed softly, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to the side as he stared at her suspiciously. “What do you mean?”

Allura nodded, looking at him sadly. “It’s fate, Lotor. You and I aren’t made to be. Fate made it’s choice, and it’s saying that we aren’t made for one another.”

Lotor furrowed his brows, standing up and walking in front of her, looking straight into her eyes with fierce determination. “Then we’ll just have to rewrite them.”

Allura scoffed. “Rewrite the stars? That’s impossible, Lotor.”

“I disagree,” Lotor responded, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Who’s fate to tell me if we deserve to be with each other or not? You know that I want you, Allura. You’re my destiny, and I’ll fight anyone —the stars included— who says that you aren’t mine. Our fate is in our hands, not in the stars.”

Allura chuckled lightly, shaking her head sadly. “You’re being delusional. What’s written in the stars is unchangeable, no matter how much you want to change it.”

“But Allura, this is up to me and you,” he said softly, tilting her chin up with his fingers, purple eyes meeting aquamarine blue. “No one should be able to dictate our love life unless they are us.”

“Fate is pulling us miles away from one another, and there is simply nothing we can do about it.” She gently took his arm in her hand and pushed it away from her face, getting up and walking away from the balcony. 

“Allura!” Lotor reached out to take her hand, the woman stopping dead in her tracks and stiffening up. 

This felt so familiar, so natural, so _right_. He was right when he said that she wanted him. She wanted him more than anything. She wanted to be in his arms without feeling any guilt. She wanted to be his just as badly as he wanted it, but there was something stopping her from giving in. The disappointment and hatred in the people’s eyes as they watched the two of them interact brought pain to her heart, and she couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“Please, let me go,” she begged, her voice cracking. 

“You can’t keep running from this anymore,” Lotor replied softly, spinning her around to face him. “You know that it’s true when I say that you want me. We love each other; isn’t that enough proof that we should be together?”

“I already told you that we aren’t meant to be with each other.”

“But I’m yours, and you’re mine. There’s nothing keeping us apart except your refusal to believe that we can be together.” Lotor squeezed her hand. “Allura, look at me.”

She looked up at him, her eyes full of sadness. “Do you really think that it’s easy for me to deny your advances? I want nothing more than to fall into your arms and allow myself to be freely in love with you, but this isn’t up to us. You can’t keep saying that you’re mine when you know that that is not the truth.”

Lotor shook his head, pulling her closer to him. “The world is literally ours, Allura. There is no one that can say what you and I can be!”

“Yes there is!” She insisted, pulling her hands out of his grasp. “Everyone in the universe looks at us like we are doing something wrong just by being close to one another. Even the Paladins who are my family, frown upon us being together! This isn’t easy, Lotor. This isn’t something that is going to magically fix itself.” She averted her gaze to the side, crossing her arms across her chest. “No one can rewrite the stars, and it’s time that you accept that.”

“I am not going to accept it,” he replied stubbornly. “We can simply ignore those who tell us that we can’t be together. They have no say over our relationship, Allura.”

“Lotor, there are mountains and doors that we simply cannot walk through. When will you comprehend that I am not the one you were meant to find?” She asked exasperatedly. “There are plenty of others who would be better for you, and who would not be looked down upon for being in a relationship with you.”

“I don’t want them,” he declared, reaching out towards her. “I want _you_.” He gestured around, throwing his hands up. “Look around, Allura. Do you see anyone opposing our interaction right now?”

She shook her head, walking back over towards the balcony and staring out at the stars in the sky above her. “There is no one out here to speak ill about us, but once we go outside and face the world, you’ll see how hopeless everything really is. You’ll see how everyone and everything truly dictates our lives, and then you’ll understand how impossible this is.”

He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before slowly making his way towards her, leaning on the balcony beside her. “I just want to fly with you, Allura. I want to experience life’s ups and downs with you, and I don’t care what it’ll cost me. If you’re in my life, then there’s really nothing that can go wrong.”

She emitted a small sigh, turning to look at Lotor with a sorrowful expression. “Is it really impossible?” She mused to herself, slowly gaining hope. 

“It truly is.”

“Please say that it’s possible,” she whispered, looking into his purple eyes with hope. 

“It is,” he confirmed, taking her left hand in his right, intertwining their fingers. “Everything is up to us, and there is nobody that can stop us from loving each other.”

“You’re right,” she said, squeezing his finger. “You’re right!” She laughed, looking up at the stars with a smile. “The stars really do have no say over what we get to be!” 

Lotor chuckled, grabbing his by the waist and spinning her through the air. “We can change the world to be ours, and no one could stop us!”

She only laughed in response, but before she could respond, images of disapproval flashed through her mind. Images of the people across the universe who looked down on her because of how rapidly she was becoming close with him, images of people who whispered about her and Lotor walking hand in hand with one another. 

_“Allura can’t like him! He’s Galra!”_

_“Do you really think that Lotor is the right guy for you? He’s going to bring nothing but heartache. All Galra are the same.”_

_“Did you see how the princess was looking at him? It’s disgusting.”_

_“A Galra and Altean should never be together.”_

_“I can’t believe they were holding hands! It looked so wrong and gross!”_

_“If I were her, I’d never show my face ever again after being caught holding hands with the enemy.”_

Lotor noticed that her smile had disappeared and he put her down on the ground, holding her hands tightly. “What’s wrong?” He questioned, concern laced in his tone. 

“I’m a fool,” she mumbled, looking into his eyes with an unreadable expression. 

“What do you mean?”

“We...us...we just _can’t_ ,” she whispered, pulling her hands out of his grasp. Her heart broke as she saw Lotor’s eyes widen, the realization that she didn’t agree with his plan to rewrite the stars dawning on him. 

“Allura...”

“I want you more than anything,” she murmured, pressing their foreheads together, Lotor brushing a hand over her cheek. “But I can’t have you,” she whispered, grabbing his hand and putting it at his side. “We’re bound to break and my hands are tied.” 

She took a deep breath, spinning around on her heels and walking back into the main hall, going back to the people who she had sworn she would protect. Her heart was throbbing, and she felt the urge to cry as she briefly looked back at Lotor, watching him stare after her with a broken expression, his eyes screaming _’I want you.’_

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” she whispered, turning her gaze back to the entrance to party, entering the room and leaving Lotor to look after her with an empty and broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Rewrite the Stars because I’m both Lotura and The Greatst Showman trash.


End file.
